


[podfic] Give My Regards To Soul And Romance.

by Annapods



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossdressing, POV Grantaire, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Queer Themes, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-17 23:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18108431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: "Would you like to have sex with me?"00:23:03 :: Written byLanna Michaels.





	[podfic] Give My Regards To Soul And Romance.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrickGrass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrickGrass/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Give My Regards To Soul And Romance.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/747115) by [Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels). 



 

 

 **Streaming and download (mp3):**[dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/jeo0fbocz7p2y9d/%5BLes%20Mis%5D%20Give%20My%20Regards%20To%20Soul%20And%20Romance.mp3?dl=0) \- [google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1vvYGpGL_-YyqySC6-6YFNH7lcoSve1XK)

 

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/Annapods) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** this was recorded for BrickGrass’ birthday. Happy birthday!  
Thanks to Lanna Michaels for giving blanket permission to podfics!

 

 


End file.
